


Fallen

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-24
Updated: 2004-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: A chapter about sacrifices and self control





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** another blurb in my saga.

  
Author's notes: another blurb in my saga.  


* * *

Fallen

## Fallen

### by Starrbaby

The second Grouper pulled the trigger of his handgun, his head snapped back with the force of the shot from Zoe's gun. He crumpled to the floor as the pool of red grew beneath him. 

Everyone turned to look where Kaylee was standing, but she wasn't standing there any longer. Instead, there was a crumpled body lying in blood. 

Kaylee was standing a couple of feet away with one hand covering her mouth, and the other gripping a fist full of her hair. "Oh god!" She wailed, "He pushed me out of the way!" She ran to the fallen man's side, "Jayne, get up!" She looked around with panic and tears in her eyes, "Help him!" 

Mal snapped into action, "Zoe, Wash, get rid of Grouper's body." He cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered back into the ship, "Hey Doc! We need ya'!" 

Simon rushed into the cargo bay followed by the Shepherd. "Oh no!" Simon turned to Book, "Help Mal get him to the infirmary, I'll meet you there." 

Kaylee sobbed, "Oh god, is he . . .?" 

Mal grunted at he lifted Jayne under his arms and Book grabbed his feet, "Not to insult your intelligence or your height, lil' Kaylee, but Jayne's head is a bit higher than yours. Let's hope the Doc can fix him up." 

Book and Mal lugged the giant into the infirmary as Kaylee trotted behind sobbing. Simon was waiting for them decked out and ready for surgery. Mal and Book laid Jayne on the table. Mal said, "Shepard, you take Kaylee to the mess and get her some tea." 

"I'm stayin'!" yelled Kaylee, "You can't throw me out!" 

Mal rested his blood stained hand on Kaylee's shaking shoulder, "Now, you listen to me," he said softly, "The Doc don't need you in here, and you can come back as soon as he's done." 

Kaylee relented, "Promise?" 

"I'll come get you myself." Mal lowered his hand as it was replaced with Book's. The Shepherd ushered Kaylee out of the infirmary while patting her shoulder and murmuring words of comfort. 

"Thanks," said Simon without looking up from the work he was doing on Jayne's chest. 

"I've noticed things have been a might tense with your three lately. I figured it would be easier for you to do a good job without her here." 

Simon nodded and continued his careful cutting. 

"That bullet was meant for Kaylee, Doc." Mal said while looking at Jayne's lifeless face. 

Simon still didn't look up, "There's a reason she . . . ." he cut himself off. "Sometimes he'll do thing that . . ." he cut himself off again. He gave a rattled sigh, "Many of us can't see the good in him, but she can. Quite a few of us think he's just a trained ape." 

Mal patted the Doctor's shoulder lightly, "It ain't easy knowing someone would rather be with someone else, is it?" 

Simon shook his head, but didn't look up. Right now, there was a patient on his table, and his life was his first priority. 

Please post a comment on this story.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Fallen**   
Series Name:   **Bits of Time**   
Author:   **Starrbaby**   [email]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen**  |  **2k**  |  **03/24/04**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Kaylee, Jayne, Simon   
Summary:  A chapter about sacrifices and self control   
Notes:  another blurb in my saga.   
Sequel to:  Showdown   
  



End file.
